Halloween
by The Secret Winds
Summary: Jack Frost wants to celebrate Halloween and talks his fellow Guardians into it. They agree and they all go out to have a little fun and scare kids. But will his decisions cost him his life... or someone else's? The shadow that stalks him is dangerous and doesn't seem to want to leave him alone. What could it want? Possible chance of sequel. Rated M For VIOLENCE and LANGUAGE!
1. Prologue

'Fuck this is boring!'

I just sat there waiting for something damn exciting to happen already, I mean c'mon! This is freaking Halloween for crying out loud! It would defiantly be interesting if _something_ were to happen this year and I wouldn't be stuck plotting for next year!

I was sitting up in my tree looking over the village that I had taken the liberty of frightening the hell out of these past couple Halloweens, it had been fun, a couple of accidents here and there but that was it! I mean really, I was tempted so many times to just reach out and _strangle _a kid just for something to do!

"Ugh!" I moaned jumping off of my tree and hitting the bottom with a light thump, I ran over to the next one climbing up to the top in a matter of seconds. I looked around from there to see if there was anything else exciting, but _nope! _Just some old folk getting their Jack-o-lanterns ready for lighting!

Well if anything at least I'd get to freak out _some_ people!

"I bet I can scare more kids than you Jack!" I heard a fluttery female voice say.

I leaped off my tree I was on to then next one that was on the right of me.

"I'd like to see that happen!" a new male voice challenged.

I flew to the next tree until finally I saw them, it was the Tooth fairy and Jack-ass-Frost, 'What are they doing here?'

Just then a creature stepped out of the shadows that made me growl…


	2. Halloween

**HELLO!**

**JACK AND GUARDIANS WANT TO CELEBRATE HALLOWEEN**

* * *

Halloween, defiantly one of my favorites, I love going out to scare the kids that don't believe, and this year I wanted to celebrate it with the guardian's. I thought they may like scaring people for a change, instead of doing absolutely nothing all of Halloween.

So naturally I brought it up with North, "North, can we celebrate Halloween this year?"

"Why do you want to celebrate holiday that focuses on scaring children, while we are trying to protect them?" North asked.

"_Because!_" I whined, "It's fun!"

North frowned and looked to the other guardians for their opinions, Tooth nodded, Bunny shrugged, Sandy gave a thumbs up, but North looked unsatisfied with the answers.

"C'mon please!" I whined and pouted, "Please!"

North gave in, "Fine! But we must be careful we don't want to scare children _too badly_."

"Yes!" I yelped, scaring Tooth.

* * *

~End Of Flash Back~

* * *

I stood there at the edge of burgesses waiting for Bunny, Tooth, and North. Sandy just stood there listening to the Halloween music that was playing from one of the porches,

"_Soul Cakes Soul Cakes! We Come Hunting For Soul Cakes!"_

"_We Are Dead But Like We Said, On This Night We'll Take Your Bread!"_

"_And While You're Out Of Abode Lighting Fires On Samhain Old"_

"_Think Of Us Out Of Body, As We Are You To Shall Be!"_

The music continued on as we stood there waiting for the rest, Tooth showed up first with a game face on, "I bet I can scare more kids than you Jack!" she challenged.

"I'd like to see that happen!" I shouted back.

Then came Bunny, Tooth greeted him, he greeted me. Now all that was left was North. The sky turned a light blue-ish gray and kids started to come out of their houses with candy bags in hands. I turned to Bunny.

"Did North ditch us or something," I asked him.

"Naw, he said he'd be here, I asked him this mornin'," he responded.

"But we have to get going! The kids are coming outside, and I wanna hurry up and scare 'em!"

"Jack," Tooth spoke, "Just have patients."

I didn't want to have patients, I wanted to get going. The air turned a cool crisp smell and feel, I could hear kids laughing and giggling as they walked along. Jack-o-lanterns were being lit in windows and on porches. The moon was half full and was rising slowly into the air. Five minutes later North showed up, walking towards us from the dark woods from behind us.

"Are you all ready?" he asked.

"Yep," Tooth replied, "Just waiting for you."

"Alright den let's go!"

"Alright!" I shouted as we all darted in different ways, "Wait!" I yelled.

All of the guardians stopped running.

"We're going to have a contest, who cannot get scared last, and who can scare the most kids," I told them.

"I'm in!" Bunny shouted.

"Me too!" Tooth shouted.

"Me three!" North shouted.

Sandy gave a thumbs up sign.

"Let's go!" I yelled out as they all started running to scare kids again.

I couldn't help but laugh at the guardians' excited reactions. Looked at the different directions they had gone, trying to remember. I didn't want to run into them, I wanted to do it on my own. I quickly turned around to look at the woods, and saw something peculiar.

I saw sitting up in a tree, a dark, shadowy figure, it had a long coat and black hair and that was all I could tell, it was just a silhouette. I blinked and then it was gone, 'huh,' I thought, 'all of this Halloween stuff must be getting to me.'

I darted in the west direction looking for some innocent kids to freak out…

* * *

**REVIEW AND CRITIQUE PLEASE**


	3. Cut The Bull Crap Out With A Dagger

**SORRY SO SHORT! THEY ALWAYS GET LONGER AS THEY GO ON**

* * *

A little girl dressed in a princess outfit and her big sister were walking slowly down a long narrow road, 'Perfect first victims!' I thought to myself evilly.

"Oh, oh, this house!" the little girl squeaked.

"If you say so," the teen girl replied, bored with trick or treating already.

I walked up behind the older girl and poked the back of her neck, she twirled around as I ran out of the way, just in case she was a believer. She slowly looked away and back to her sister who was now running up the old blue steps of the house.

"Twick owr tweat!" the door opened and a pair of hands reached out to put candy in to the pillow case the girl held, "tank you!"

The door shut and the girl ran down the steps, trying not to trip on her dress.

"Next house!" she yelled out.

"C'mon shrimp we don't have all night," the older of the two snapped.

I spent the next five minutes messing with the older girl but she wasn't getting scared enough, I had to step up my game a little.

I took my staff and pointed the bottom at her, and shoved it into her back as hard as I could, she fell to the ground with a thud, "Ow! Son of a bit- gun!"

I couldn't help but laugh as she got up and brushed herself off, her blonde hair blowing in the wind. She glared at the little girl, "why did you trip me!" she yelled.

"I didn't do it, da boy did," she cried.

"What boy? Are you imagining things again you midget!" she hollered.

So I flew off because I didn't want the little girl's night to be ruined because her bitch of a sister made her go home.

Once I reached my next destination which was on the edge of the unknown town. I hysterically started laughing, 'That girls face when she fell-,' I was laughing so hard tears started falling from my eyes, I fell to the ground and let my laugh die off.

I took a deep breath in and out trying to recover from my laughing spasm.

"Okay," I told myself, "Off to the next ones!"

I turned around to fly into the town further, but wait, I didn't remember a forest. I just stared into it, my eyes scanning the unknown woods. Until my eyes caught something, a shadowy figure, with a long coat and dark hair, I couldn't see its face, but it _defiantly _had something in its hand and it looked sharp.

I just stared it down as it did the same to me, it was unmoving. It did nothing but just stand there with the object in its hands.

I suddenly became nervous, "ah, hello?" I called. The figure didn't answer, didn't even move. "Hello, is this some kind of joke?" I asked a little jittery in my tone. The figure answered by raising the object in its hand ever so slowly. I was officially freaked, I needed to leave, but what if it was Bunny or one of the others just waiting to say I lost because I freaked out and left, I needed to stay.

"Hey you can come out now," I yelled at the figure, "C'mon Bunny I don't scare that easy!"

The object was now being raised over the shadows head, "Hello?" I asked nervously. The shadow pulled back its hand and chucked the object forward at lightning speed, I luckily ducked. I jumped back up onto my feet.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" I yelled, but the _thing_ was gone, I turned around to fly away, yes a little frightened, but what I saw, was a dagger plunged into the dirt not far behind me.

I took off as fast as I could, trying to get far away from that place as I possibly could. 'No guardian would go that far with a joke!' I thought to myself. Then a thought popped into my head, 'hadn't I seen a figure like that in a tree earlier?

* * *

**REVIEW AND CRITIQUE!**

**TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR PLEASE!**

**I'M TRYING MY HARDEST, BUT IF THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY WRITING PLEASE DON'T BE SHY AND DON'T HOLD BACK!**

**BTW I KNOW THE LAST CHAPTER I SAID BURGESSES (SORRY FOR SPELLING) BUT I CAN'T CHANGE IT ONCE ITS UP SO... ITS GOING TO BE AN UNKNOWN TOWN THAT THE GUARDIANS PICKED AT RANDOM.**

**HAPPY EARLY HALLOWEEN!**


	4. Somethings Really Wrong Here

I reached the center of town _finally, _whatever that that thing was, was out to get me, and I wasn't sure why. All I did was ask it what it was doing and it chucked a knife at me! The memory made me nervous just thinking on how that knife was inches from my head-

"Hey Frostbite," Bunny asked as I jumped, I swung around to see a smug looking Bunny, "What's wrong Jack, getting freaked out already?"

"No!" I shouted back, then I thought about the way Bunny looked, then I thought of the figure, "Speaking of being freaked out, you know that was pretty mean, you didn't have to throw a dagger at me to freak me out!"

Bunny's ears dropped, "Wait, what? What da ya mean dagga'?"

"Don't act so innocent," I accused, "like you don't know."

Bunny's face dropped, "Jack, I know we mess around an' all but I wouldn't throw a dagga' at ya."

I looked down disappointed in myself for thinking that Bunny would hurt me like that. Bunny shook my shoulder.

"Jack, where did ya almost get hit by the dagga', this is serious."

"I guess it doesn't matter, it's probably just someone messing around!" I told him, trying to brighten the mood.

"Jack, it wouldn't be one of the guardians, and it couldn't be a human, so that means its supernatural. And usually Jack, with the guardians, if someone's not with us, their against us, and if their throwin' dagga's!" Bunny looked worried and disgusted.

"Well what do we do then?" I asked.

"Well Jack, I'd hate ta ruin ya fun, but I think we should find the otha' guardians and leave," Bunny told me, "Was this the first time ya saw it?"

The trick or treater's were walking around us, little kids laughed as they cried out, 'trick or treat!' I thought of the children, the idea with leaving them alone with the shadow around made me sick…

"Jack?" Bunny shook my shoulder again, "Did ya see it before or not?"

"I did Bunny, right after you guys left to scare some kids, it was sitting in a tree not too far away from us. Bunny we can't leave, what about the kids?" I asked him.

"What we need ta do is find the other guardians, and then we'll discuss what we do about this thing…"

"Okay," I said as Bunny turned around in the west direction to start walking to find the other guardians, I followed close behind…

We walked for what seems like hours, although Bunny's pocket watch said we'd only be walking for about ten minutes. The kids were running around like little monsters yelling 'boo!' as they walked from house to house getting candy from strangers. I wish I was as carefree as they were, but the shadow with the knife kept creeping back into my mind. Every instinct in my body was telling me to go with the kids and have fun, but my brain told me otherwise. Even though the streets were fully aglow with pumpkins and string lights the street signs were still illegible, so Bunny and I just wondered through the streets piled with kids and their tired out parents.

Onward we walked, not talking at all. We were both nervous and I could tell. Bunny stayed tense, holding a boomerang in his right hand as I held my staff in my right as well.

Bunny's ears perked up, he put his hand in front of my chest to stop me from walking, "Hold on Frostbite," he picked me up with two hands and set me on his back, "hold on," he said.

"Bunny what are you doing I can walk- Ah!" Bunny took off at light speed and didn't stop running until he reached a tiny lit up cul-de-sac.

He set me down on my feet,"Sorry Jack, I thought I heard North."

I glanced around at the tiny neighborhood, "It's alright Bunny," I said still admiring the costumes of the kids, one kid had a spider-man suit on, another little girl had a fairy dress on, a boy had a werewolf costume on, another had a vampire fangs and a cape. 'I love seeing all of the outfits,' I thought. I decided to look farther up the road. Two little girls were in matching little mermaid dresses, a boy was in a marines get up. My eyes danced around from person to person as Bunny stood there recalculating were to go next. 'There's a kid dressed like Santa! North would get a kick out of that one, then there's a boy in a dark coat with a hood, with dark clothes, and a bow and arrow that he looked like he was aiming. At. Us!' That was no kid.

"Shit! Bunny!" I screamed in the air as I heard the bow fire from a mile away, I tackled Bunny to the ground just in time to see the bow smash into the earth not two inches from where I stood. "Frost! What the hell are you doing, you scared the fuck out of me mate!" he tried to get me off his chest.

"No Bunny! Look!" I pointed in the direction were the figure was, but he was no longer there. So I looked and saw the arrow in the ground, "Bunny look there!" I pointed at the arrow.

"Was it here?" Bunny asked now freaking out, "Where?"

"Down there by all the kids!" I answered.

"Alright Jack we have to get moving, we need to go!" Bunny said alarmed and alert as he pushed me off of him and got up. Bunny walked over to the arrow and picked it up, and smelt the tip.

Bunny's ears dropped, "Airules blood," then he turned to me, a frantic look in his green eyes, "Jack, I have to get you back ta the pole, _Now!_ And don't you dare fight me!" Bunny tapped the ground and waited… Nothing happened. Bunny tapped the ground again with his big back foot, waited and waited, still nothing happened. "No! No! No!" he screamed then looked at me desperately, "Jack! Make your staff do somethin', quickly!" I didn't understand but I did what I was told. I tried making a frost mark on the ground, but nothing happened. I tried again, no result. I turned to Bunny, "Sorry 'roo nothing's happening."

Without a warning Bunny cried out, "Shit! Damn it all to hell! Fuck!" I had never heard Bunny so mad before.

"What's wrong?" I wondered.

"Jack! It's a Fucking Cursed Village!"


	5. Graveyard, Underline GRAVE

**ITS GETTING SERIOUS.**

* * *

"Now what do we do?" I asked Bunny.

"What we have ta do is find the others, then find a way ta leave this damned place!" he shouted back.

"We should probably keep moving though," I said, shaken up.

"I'll agree with ya on that one, let's go," Bunny said still alarmed.

We walked for a couple of minutes just watching the kids as we watched our backs for any weapons that might be hurled at us. A girl screamed somewhere, a group of kids were laughing, it would seem like a normal Halloween. But it really wasn't.

The jack-o-lanterns weren't even dying out yet, 'I wonder what time it is?'

"Bunny, what time is it?" I asked.

Bunny pulled out the pocket watch he some-how had, "Seven forty one."

"What? We've seriously been doing this for only two hours?" I whined in disbelief.

"Well yeah Snowball, you wanted to scare kids! And now here you go you have the chance, but now we got some spirit after us," Bunny snapped back.

"Oh yeah cause I was really in the mood for some _demon_ to come looking to kill us! Oh like that happens every day! So don't try to make this my fault Bunny!" I responded, temper rising slightly.

Bunny looked furious with the way I was yelling at him, but he calmed himself, "Sorry Jack, I know it's not your fault."

"I forgive you Bunny- wait… what's that?" I asked pointing to the outskirts of the town. What I saw looked like a bunch of people standing there, although they were very tiny people.

Bunny looked closely, "Looks like a cemetery mate."

"Maybe they're in there!" I said.

"Oh yeah lets go into the cemetery," Bunny replied sarcastically, "It's Halloween night, a killin' spirit's afta' us and were going ta go into the dark graveyard! That doesn't have _bad idea_ written all over it."

"But Bunny what if they are, and then we'd miss them for nothing."

Bunny thought it over for a while, he shook his head, "I don't think so Frostbite."

"Well then I'm going alone," I said trying to make Bunny go with me, I didn't want to go alone, I wanted to listen to Bunny. But my stupid pride got the best of me, "Goodbye Cotton-tail!"

Bunny's ears dropped as I flew away, "No mate! That's a really bad ide-," but I was too far away to hear the rest, then an idea formed in my head, 'why couldn't I fly out of this village?' so I tried flying up. I reached about five feet in the air, and then couldn't get any higher. 'Well that sucks' I thought. So again letting my pride get the best of me I flew into the graveyard and landed on my feet with a thud. The place was eerie, with a gray mist floating just over the many stones, it was basically a stereotype. The ground was dry and mossy with an aroma of dirt and old mulch in the air.

"Tooth?" I called out.

"North?" I called out again.

No answer so I kept walking, the starry night above me was covered with clouds and the half-moon shone brightly overhead. I heard the cawing of a crow in a tree over head as it took flight across the creepy land. I heard a twig snap. 'Maybe I should get going, I'm sure Bunny's probably looking for me. So I should leave,' I thought.

I turned around to see nothing but endless grave stones. 'Where was the exit? I didn't fly that far in… I need to leave!' I screamed in my head. I walked forwards on foot examining the head stones. Some were in new condition, others were badly damaged. I felt bad for all of the people that had died here, especially the ones that were kids, kids that barely had a chance to live. The idea of the parents grieving over there dead child made me sick to my stomach, so I brushed the thought off quickly.

Wandering through the graveyard was making me dizzy; a new scenery change would be nice. The night sky turning darker and scarier, I shivered. That's when I realized that Bunny _was not_ here… I _was _alone, well not completely alone the… the spirit is still out there. I felt sick with worry. 'What if the spirit got Bunny, North, Tooth, and Sandy? What if I was the last one?' Sadness crept over me, I couldn't be sad though I had to keep moving…

Sooner or later I found a small patch of land in some part of the dead yard. It had trees and a fountain. The fountain was made of white cobblestone with tiny cracks carved into them. The water dripped over the tip and dribbled down to the bowl part of the water fountain. Two broken statues of women stood there beside the fountain, the same glowing white color. They were clothed with cloth, and were carrying basins. Their hair was pulled up into little buns on their heads.

I breathed heavily and walked over to one of the three trees. I leaned my back against the rough wood, it hurt my back, but it felt good to rest from walking. I let my mind wander, thinking about how I was ever going to get out of this _hell_ hole. I heard a voice.

"What did I tell 'em now he's probably lost somewhere in there! He should 'ave listened ta me!" I heard the voice say to itself.

My heart did flips in my chest, relieved to hear Bunny. I began to get up to call his name, "Bun- Arg!"

I let out a yell as I felt something wrap around my neck and pull me back to the tree, knocking the breath from my body. I dropped my staff and looked down to see the thick chain that roped me. 'The shadow' I thought as it pulled the chain back, panicking not wanting to die, the chain was choking off my air supply. "Bu- u-u-n-n-n-y-y-y!" I tried to choke out. Tears welled up in my eyes knowing that Bunny couldn't hear me. I reached up and tried pulling the chain away from my neck, but it only caused the stranger to pull harder on the chain, causing my neck to almost go flat. I needed air now and fast. I struggled to get free, but whatever had hold of the chain had an iron grip. I gasped for air, flailing my legs and body around trying to get loose of the weapon. I felt a burning sensation in my body as it begged for air. "Bun-NY! I yelled out as best as I could, the chain being pulled harder on from behind, my vision started to go blurry, my eyelids slowly shutting. I tried once more, "Bu-NNY" I tried yelling, but the second half of his name was a gasp because now the chain's links were cutting my neck causing blood drops to form and drip. 'This was it,' I thought, 'I was going to die here.' Life was unfair, I didn't even get to say goodbye to Bunny, or Tooth, or any of them. I accepted my death, it was my fault that I was dying now, I could have listened to Bunny, I wish I had more time with him, to get to know him… But it didn't matter now.

To my surprise I heard a yell coming towards me as a boomerang hit the tree and shattered the chains. I gasped as air filled my lounges. I was on the doubled over on the ground, now wheezing, trying to get my breath back. Tears streamed down my face from the pain I felt. My body ached, my head throbbed, and Bunny had saved me.

"Jack! Jack! Are you alright?" Bunny yelled kneeling down next to me and rolling me into his arms so he could hold me like an infant.

I looked up at him, "I'm better now that you're here," I said but shut my mouth quickly, realizing what I said didn't sound right. "I mean I'm better now that _you_ saved me," that also didn't sound right so I just shut my mouth. Bunny picked my staff up off of the mossy ground and stood up, with me still in his arms. I closed my eyes as he ran far and out of the cemetery…

When we were finally out of the cemetery, Bunny kneeled down on the grass, I opened my eyes.

To my surprise, green eyes stared into mine, "Frostbite! Don't you ever leave me again, you hear!"

"Okay Bunny, I promise I won't," I said as I whipped the blood from my neck with my left hand.

"Oh!" Bunny gasped. He lifted my head so it was directly under his chin. I closed my eyes as just as he shut his. I could hear his heart beating fast, as he held me close. His arms tightened around me protectively.

We just stayed like that for a while, I nuzzled into his chest, just inhaling and exhaling his scent as I calmed down. Now this shadow thing was getting _serious_, I defiantly couldn't leave Bunny again.

Minutes past as we just kneeled there me breathing heavily and Bunny cradling me, I felt so safe in Bunny's arms, I didn't want to leave.

"Isn't this sweet!" a smooth but razor sharp voice came from in front of us, making me jump, and making my eyes snap open, "Two guardians all buddy buddy how sweet!"

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP MOMENTARILY...**

**PLEASE PLEASE _PLEASE! REVIEW AND CRITIQUE._**

**REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY! I CAN'T EXPLAIN HOW HAPPY I GET!**

**TELL ME HOW THIS STORY IS GOING, DO YOU LIKE IT OR NOT?**

**AND LAST QUESTION, SHOULD THERE BE SOME JACKRABBIT FLUFF?**


	6. Pitch

**SHORT BUT GETS THE MESSAGE ACROSS**

* * *

"Pitch," Bunny yelped as he got up setting me on my feet, "was this you all along?"

"What was what all along?" Pitch asked demonically.

"You know what I'm talking about," Bunny snapped, as he pulled me backwards so that I was behind him.

"No actually I don't," Pitch answered, "I was just wandering America, enjoying the fear, and then I felt a certain spark of fear coming from this town, it was empowering, all of that fear, then I realized it was you two," Pitch laughed his signature laugh, his yellow eyes glowing menacingly.

"Pitch! Just leave us alone!" Bunny shouted, pulling out his boomerangs.

"But why would I?" Pitch answered, "I could kill you now you know? I have enough power from your fear."

Bunny pulled me closer to him with his left hand. I closed my eyes and pressed my face into the soft fur.

All of the sudden I heard a thumping in my head, it was making my brain throb, I opened my eyes to look at Pitch, but when I looked at him that's not what I focused on. Behind him, about a mile away, was a dark figure, standing under a raised porch deck. Again I couldn't see it's face because it was all black including its hood and long jacket. It had a sharp object in its hands and it was raising it slowly. Bunny went into a crouch watching Pitch ever so carefully. Still watching the black figure, I saw it raised the sharp object over its head like last time, and pulled its hand back ready to throw.

Pitch spoke, "Goodbye Bunny and J-," but I was too frightened to hear him finish as I screamed "Bunny, look out!"

Bunny looked down at me and quickly followed my gaze, his ears went down. Bunny finally saw it. Next thing I knew I had the air knocked out of me and was on the ground. I opened my eyes and saw Bunny lying on top of me like a protective shield. I heard a blood curdling shriek of agony and then a thump.

Bunny was shaking as he got off of me; I looked to find the source of the sound and saw that the black figure was gone, and Pitch lying on the ground in front of us, dead with a dagger in his back…

* * *

**YES PITCH IS DEAD, SORRY PITCH LOVER'S**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU REALLY DON'T WANT TO YOU DON'T HAVE TO, BUT IT WOULD MAKE MY DAY!**

**EVEN A: THIS STORY SUCKS : WOULD MAKE ME HAPPY**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME **

**~THE SECRET WINDS**


	7. Evrin

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I PLAN TO FOCUS ON WRITING MORE OF THIS FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!**

* * *

Bunny grabbed my wrists and pulled me from the ground, his eyes showed true horror in them.

"Jack we have to go now!" he commanded.

"What?" I asked relieved and worried, I mean that _thing_ just saved us so why were we running?

"Jack did ya just _see_ what happened," he yelled.

"Yeah, that thing saved us, so why are we leaving?"

"Jack, all evil on this planet is in league with Pitch some way, because they _fear_ him. _No one would stand up to him._ When someone like that _kills_ Pitch that means they must be reckless, and non-merciful. We have to go!"

Bunny scooped me up in his arms and ran as fast as he could away from that place…

Bunny was almost ready to fall over, panting, needing breath from the long run he just had.

Well that explains why Bunny was panicking, and he had every right to be.

I had never thought about it like that, someone wouldn't want to stand up to Pitch when he was feared by all, so who ever did seems to have _no _fear.

"Bunny, are you okay?" I asked the heaving animal like creature, "Do you need to rest?"

"Naw, Jack we gotta keep movin'" he told me.

I looked around, we were in the same neighborhood as we were when I had met up with Bunny, and kids were still running around going from door to door in the costumes they wore.

Bunny's ears perked up, "Jack!" he shouted.

Blackness covered me, surrounded my body from head to foot, incasing me. I panicked, horror fled through my body as I could no longer see Bunny in front of me.

I wanted Bunny to run, for him to get away, to save himself. He could live a better life than I would. He should go on without me.

"Bunny, run!" I shouted at him.

"No!" he screamed as I blacked out.

I awoke with a start, a dark forest came into view around me, only the moon shone above me.

"Hello, Jack," a smooth beautiful sounding voice came from behind me.

I jumped, scrambled to my feet and looked around for the source of the voice. The trees were tall and dark; I could see the town not far from here. I couldn't have been too deep in the forest. Still spinning around and around I searched for the voice. But there was no sign of it; I stopped moving to scan the trees in front of me for any sign of life.

"Hello Jack!" the voice came again. I swung around to see the shadow, standing in the forest not ten yards away.

I panicked I couldn't run, there was no Bunny to save me now. The figure moved forwards.

"Well, I see you're a little bit jumpy!" the thing said seductively, its voice was unbelievably attractive.

I braced myself for harm as it moved closer and closer. It stepped out into the moonlight, it was human. He was wearing a dark trench coat, a black fedora hat, long black boots, a black vest, and gloves. His right hand reached up to his hat and with one swift movement took it off and casted it away.

I shuddered at what I saw, tiny scars ran up his mouth and cheeks, he had a small nose that centered his face. His hair was like mine but jet black with little rings of flames on the end of each strand of hair. His hair looked as if it was on fire. He had to be about five-eleven, because he was taller than I was. His body build was very muscular it was easy to tell through the coat he wore. Very light freckles covered his nose. And his eyes, were a beautiful shade of green, well not exactly beautiful but frightening. Bunny's eyes were green, but not _this_ green. This color was more electric green, they were almost glowing. In all honesty, he was _hot_, I'm a guy and I'm saying that, no more importantly, I'm _Jack Frost_ and I'm saying that. He was beyond attractive, sexy even. I was so attracted, but so terrified in so many ways.

He stopped walking when he was about five feet away from me, he smirked at me. I was unable to move my gaze from the amazing eyes.

"It's nice to meet you; I have heard so little about the Guardian of fun. But now I have time to learn!" he said slyly.

"Um," I trembled afraid of what he was going to do.

"Um, what?" he asked cockily.

I was frozen solid, I couldn't move under the green glare. The flames in his hair danced around like small candle flames. He smirked and chuckled.

"The guardian of _fun_ scared _stiff! _I never would have thought such a thing!"

"W-w-what do you want from me?" I stammered to him.

"What do I want?" he chuckled evilly; he raised one gloved hand and snapped. Bam! Black vines exploded out of the earth at my sides, they quickly wrapped around my wrists, around my waist and my back side. I struggled to get loose, but I couldn't even budge, not even close to being able to move.

He laughed, "You'll find out soon enough!"

He stepped back a few feet to look me over, checking to see if the vines were holding me correctly.

"I notice you do not have your staff," he chuckled darkly. My staff! I forgot it in the cemetery!

"Why are you doing this?" I shouted at him.

"Why not?" he replied innocently.

"You've been trying to kill me all night!" I accused him. I still struggled, trying to get loose.

"Oh yes! That was just the beginning, I intended to have you live those first couple times," he smirked again.

"Why?" I shouted at him, like my words were poison. He took them and continued to smile; I wanted to punch that smile off his face. His teeth were crystal white, Tooth would be thrilled, which reminded me.

"What did you do with the guardians?" I continued to yell.

"Don't worry _Jack_-ass, they'll have their turn as well," he teased.

He walked closer again, I struggled some more. Trying desperately to break the grasp of the demonized vines that held me, he took one hand and reached inside his jacket, when he pulled out his hand again, it held a dagger. Fear shook through me, I felt myself shiver. It was not the dagger I had seen in Pitch; it was more of a normal dagger.

_Shling! _

"Ah!" I let out a shriek as the dagger cut across my cheek; I felt blood trickle down my face.

"Oh, my lack of manners!" he scolded himself, "My name is Evrin."

Evrin chuckled darkly.

_Shling!_

"Ow!" I yelped as the blade cut across my cheek again, causing more blood to cover the dagger and drip down my face.

"Whoops, did that hurt?" he mocked.

_Sling!_

He cut my other cheek, more blood. Pain shot through my body.

"Yes! Feel the pain Jack!" he commanded me, "Feel pain! It's unavoidable!"

I huffed angrily, I couldn't escape, nor could anyone find me, I was as good as dead. He began to laugh darkly; he pulled back on the weapon, my eyes widened in realization at what he was going to do. He took the knife and rested it on the v of the hoodie, and pulled down, cutting the hoodie in half. I gasped, feeling exposed. He grabbed the torn fabric and pulled it away from my body. Evrin backed away with the remains of the hoodie in his right hand, flames shot out of the hand, torching the remains of the blue fabric. 'Wonderful he has the power of _fire!' _

He smirked; I was so angry, and so afraid.

"Oh wow, I'm so scared! You destroyed my hoodie!" I mocked him, his smirk never faded. He stalked forward with the knife. Fear crept upon me again as he placed the tip on the center of my chest. He pressed hard, drawing a small pool of blood from my flesh. I yelped slightly, still struggling to get away.

"You see Jack, a lot of supernatural creatures are patrons of something," he said smiling evilly, he now traced the slight muscles on my left arm with the tip of the blade, "as Pitch was the patron of fear, I am the patron of two very, interesting things," he pressed harder on the blade, still tracing my arm's length, he broke the skin and kept tracing, "One is horror," he traced faster, I twitched feeling pain shoot through my body, "Perfect timing! The second is pain!" he laughed evilly and pulled away from looking me in the eye. He stepped back a few steps and began hysterically laughing.

'What was so funny?' I wondered. That was until I caught a glimpse of my arm. There carved on my arm, was a perfect depiction of a dead Pooka…

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**MORE WILL COME SOON!**


	8. No!

**PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU!**

* * *

Once his laughing fit was done he straightened himself up.

"I hope you like my art, because it will most likely be a scar!" he ranted at me.

The dead Pooka on my arm throbbed in pain, which is exactly what he wanted. I felt horror creep over me, the carving moved. Its arms and legs began to twitch.

"Jack!" the carving croaked in an Aussie accent. Bunny!

"What are you doing to him!" I shouted at Evrin.

Evrin chuckled evilly. Then his face got serious.

"Would you like to see him again?" he asked.

"Yes! You better not have hurt him or else-," I tried to threaten him, but he interrupted.

"Don't worry I haven't hurt your Rabbit boyfriend," he commented turning his back on me, and began walking towards a tree.

I felt myself frost, "He's not my Boyfriend!" I shouted back at him.

He turned and smirked, "is that so? By the way you were holding each other outside of the cemetery, I swear I thought there was going to be a make out session!"

I frosted even more, "well you thought wrong!"

"Well obviously!" he said turning around again to head for the same tree.

I struggled, grunting as I did so. The grass was as dry as could be under my feet; there were no sounds but my breathing.

When he reached the tree he grabbed something, he yanked it as it uncoiled and fell to the ground with a clank. The chain. The chain that was used to choke me in the cemetery, fear shot through my nerves again as he turned around with the chain dragging behind him as he walked closer. The chain had to have been five feet long, with darkened rings that made up the chain. I could barely spot my blood stain from the cemetery.

When he walked up to my face, his was only inches from mine. I spat on him causing him to turn his head. He wiped the spit away with the back of his hand.

_Slash!_

He clawed my right eye with his free right hand. The scrape throbbed in pain as he backed away again. He raised the chain slightly, now I was getting nervous.

"W-w-what are you doing with that?" I stuttered.

"Well," he laughed evilly, "You wanted to see Bunnymund, so you get to."

Electricity, the same color of his eyes shot out of his hand. It illuminated the weapon, making it electric as well. He pulled the chain that was glowing green over his shoulder, he smirked a sexy smirk. Then whipped it forwards at me.

_Crack!_

I screamed as the electric chain struck my skin, not only did the chain rip skin from my chest, but it electrocuted me. Shock waves flooded through my body, I squirmed around in seizure like movements.

The convulsions didn't stop, he pulled the chain back again and struck, causing my chest to bleed and for the electricity to multiply. I screamed in agony, I opened my eyes to see a smug looking Evrin, he chuckled. He was happy I was in pain. I squeezed my eyes shut again as I waited for the pain to stop.

"Jack!" I heard an Aussie call, "Jack were are ya?"

My eyes flew open, Evrin was nowhere in sight, but Bunny was.

"Snowflake! There ya are I've been lookin' for ya! What happened?" Bunny hopped forward quickly.

"Bunny!" I shouted urgently, "Don't! Run!"

"Whaddya mean?" Bunny said he was close to me now, "I came ta help ya Ja- arg!"

Evrin appeared as fast as light behind Bunny and wrapped the chain around his neck sending the Pooka into a full body spasm. Bunny cried out, in pain.

"J-j-j-j-a-a-a-c-c-c-k-k-k!" he cried.

Evrin let go of the chain and backed up. The chain, on its own, tied around Bunny's neck in a noose. It hoisted Bunny into the air, causing Bunny to grab at his neck, trying to break the chain. It flew him over to a tree branch, were the other end tied itself to the wood. A rock small bolder pooped up from underground to support Bunny and allow him to breathe, he gasped for air, careful not to fall off of the formation.

Evrin laughed again, then looked at me, his glare felt painful on my skin, "Are you happy now 'Snowflake?' I got your sex toy for you! Whoops I meant 'Friend!' This is what you wanted right!" he snorted. I frosted at his words and looked at Bunny sadly. I didn't want Bunny to get hurt, I felt like _shit_ for being so stupid. I didn't want him caught in this mess to. Bunny met my gaze; his Pooka eyes were full of sorrow and confusion.

"Aw, do you want me to leave so you can continue with eye sex?" he snorted.

I frosted deeply and looked away.

"You!" Bunny snarled at Evrin.

"Yep, that's right! Me!" he said, gesturing to himself, "Long time, no see, huh Aster!"

"Ya sorry son of a bitch, what are ya doing?" Bunny demanded.

"What did I tell you, you stupid Pooka, all those years ago, did you forget already?" he turned his gaze to Bunny. Bunny looked infuriated.

"That was years ago!" Bunny snarled.

"Yes, and so was the blizzard of '68 yet you still have trouble with that!" Evrin snapped back at him. Bunny's jaw dropped. He had no words.

"That's what I thought!" Evrin smirked at him.

"What da ya plan ta do with us then?" Bunny challenged.

"That's for you to find out, fuck face!" he calmly said back to the angry Bunny.

Bunny struggled, looking like he wanted to jump on the spirit and bite its head off, which would be awesome.

"I'd be careful Aster; I can take that rock away anytime I want," he threatened, "It may just go flying into snow-storms head over there."

I gulped.

"Oh yeah, your sixteen year old ass is very scary!" Bunny said sarcastically.

"And your thousands of year's old one is?" Evrin growled back.

"Yeah! And I'm not that old!" Bunny accused.

"Why afraid to look like a pedophile? Whoops did I say that out loud?" Evrin teased gesturing towards me.

I frosted again, "Leave Bunny alone!"

"Jack yer in no position to talk right now," Evrin said in a perfect impersonation of Bunny's Aussie accent, and then he giggled, "That's what Bunny said!"

"Ya jealous?" Bunny challenged with a smirk.

"No, see I'm not and Easter faggot so I wouldn't be!" Evrin giggled.

Wow Bunny was really getting picked on. Bunny had always been sharp with words, but to see him getting, what Jamie called, burned on everything that he said. Bunny looked nervous; I had wondered if this had become less dangerous.

"I'm tellin' ya when I'm done wit' ya yull be begin' ta go se ya' maka'!" Bunny threatened.

"Oh, I'm so scared! Who's afraid of the big. Bad. Bunny?"

"Grace," Bunny replied with the biggest smirk I'd ever seen him wear.

The wind suddenly picked up swirling around and around, Evrin opened his mouth to speak, I was expecting his mesmerizing voice, but heard something different.

"I will fuck you up if you ever, _ever_ use her name again!" Evrin bellowed in a demon deep voice that made the tree trunks curl in. Bunny's ears dropped his eyes were wide with terror.

The wind died down again and everything was silent all but my breathing.

Evrin ran over to Bunny grabbed the chain and pulled causing the branch to snap above him. The chain came to life again and wrapped around Bunny's paws, locking him in a deadly embrace. Evrin grabbed his paws and walked towards me, dragging Bunny along with him. Evrin's once green eyes were now a bright orange, his face was serious and evil looking. The voice he had just used had fit the face he wore now.

Once they reached me, Evrin kicked Bunny's legs so that he kneeled on the ground. Bunny whimpered at the sight of my scars. I waited for a smart remark from Evrin, but there was none. I looked up to him, he was glaring at me evilly, and the orange eyes almost hurt to look at.

"Funny things hearts Jack," he began in his normal voice, but it was tainted with dark, "They can only take so much…"

"Please let Bunny go!" I pleaded, "Please! You got me! Let him go!"

"Why?" Evrin challenged, "Why do you care?"

I thought before I answered, "The children need him!"

"There are other guardians," he replied darkly, placing his left hand on Bunny's heart.

_Zap!_ Bunny shook with the electric that invaded his body. I heard his heart beat escalate.

"He's my friend! I don't want him to die!" I told him. I didn't want Bunny to die, I wanted him to live.

"You have other friends!" he shouted back at me. _ZAP!_ Bunny's heart beat was so loud and fast I could hear it as clear as a bell. Bunny shook with pain.

"He saved me, thousands of times, I owe it to him!" I knew now, searching through these answers that they all weren't the reason; it was because I didn't want to live without him.

"He was also an ass to you! He could deserve this!"

_**ZAP!**_ Bunny shook hard, his heart beat was so unnaturally fast, he was going to have a heart attack. Bunny's eyes rolled back in his head.

"I'm in love with him!" I shouted out, I frosted from what felt like head to toe. Bunny's eyes snapped open, he looked up at me, surprise in his eyes.

Evrin snickered, "Much better!"

I sighed in relief.

_**ZAP!**_

Bunny went flying backwards electric green shocks writhed through his body. He hit a tree with a thump. He rolled to the ground, let out a moan and then a long deep sigh then fell limp no movements came from his body as the green lights constantly went in and out of him. A pool of blood formed where he lay.

"No!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face.

Evrin laughed and poked my arm.

I looked at my arm; the Pooka on my arm was in the exact position as Bunny lie… dead.

* * *

**PUT ALL OF YOUR HATE FOR ME AND FOR EVRIN IN THE COMMENTS PLEASE!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! THEY KEEP ME WRITING!**

**PLEASE!**

**HATE ME ALL YOU WANT JUST PLEASE REVIEW.**

**REVIEW = UPDATE!**


	9. To Know What Greyhounds Do To Rabbits

**THANK YOU THE BLACK RAVEN FOR CONSTANTLY REVIEWING!**

**BY THE WAY! THE LYRICS IN CHAPTER 1 ARE FROM KRISTEN LAWRENCE'S SONG: Souling Song - Samhain Version**

**CHECK OUT HER AMAZING MUSIC PLEASE!**

**I WILL BE USING SOME MORE LYRICS FROM KRISTEN IN THIS STORY! ALL RIGHTS TO HER!**

* * *

"Oh and you know what sucks!" Evrin cackled, "That was the last of the Pookas!"

"Why!" I said through tears, "Why?"

"Jack, do you realize the _high_ I'm getting off of you pain here? It's the reason that I made you admit your feelings for him. You wouldn't have felt half of the pain you feel now then you would have if you didn't admit it to yourself!"

I hated this man. He was terrible; I once thought Pitch was the definition to evil, but no more, Evrin was _truly _a monster. All he wanted was pain and that was it. I couldn't even _imagine _what he was going to do to the other Guardians. And that made my stomach curl in fear.

"How can you be so-."

"Evil?" he finished, giving me an amused look. He walked closer to where the vines held me prisoner. He stared me down, his now once again green eyes piercing my sapphire ones; I felt horror creep up on me once more.

"Well Jack, you can blame your Pooka for what I've become, he took something from me that I can't get back."

"What? Grace?" I mocked, worst move of my life, the vines let go of me and coiled back into the earth just as a fist went plowing into my jaw sending me flying backwards, also hitting a tree just like Bunny had. I felt blood trickle down my lip, my mouth cracked when I let out a moan. I looked up, one moment Evrin was across the field from where I was, and then in another second he had me by the neck hoisted into the air. He threw me to the other side of the area making me hit another tree. I fell to the ground my body covered in blood, but not mine. It was Bunny's. I was right next to him on the ground; he threw me into the tree where Bunny died, that was sick. I tried to stand, but found myself being lifted upwards by my neck. Evrin held me there and stared me in the eyes. He slammed me into the tree, once, twice, three times making me howl out in agony every time my head made contact with the wood.

"You heard me warn Aster," he said, pulling my struggling body towards him, "_Never_ use that name!"

He tossed me to the ground, I looked up at him, bloodied and beaten. He stared back at me, just standing there. I saw a flash of color from behind him, Tooth rushed forwards.

"Jack!" she cried out, "Who are you?" she called to Evrin.

Tooth was in attack mode, her wings were up and she flew at top speed. Tooth was close to us now, rushing to charge Evrin.

Evrin spun around grabbing Tooth around the throat before she could even get close to attacking him. Her arms flung up to his hand, struggling as he choked her.

"Tooth! Please no!" I got up on my knees and tugged on his trench coat. I looked pathetic.

"Who are you?" Tooth sputtered out, "What have you done to Jack? Where are the other's!" she demanded.

Evrin didn't even crack his signature smile, "Wouldn't you like to know?" he said.

"Please," I begged through tears, "Please!"

Evrin looked down to me; with one leg he kicked me off of him. It was a hard kick that knocked the breath out of me; I crumpled on the ground gasping for air.

Tooth whimpered as her oxygen supply ran low, "Who are you?"

"I am _Pitch's_ worst nightmare!" he cackled; "He's dead now though so I guess it would have to be Jacks!" he teased.

"Y-y-you killed Pitch! Why?" she gasped.

"Well he was going to kill Aster and Jack, I couldn't let him take my fun away!" he grinned.

"You better not harm them or-," Tooth was cut off.

"Or what?" he challenged, he dropped her on her feet, turning her around. Tooth's eyes went wide when she saw Bunny. She screamed so loud it could shatter glass; I heard a low sob come from the Technicolor fairy. She spun around, punching Evrin in the face. He didn't as much as flinch. Tooth punched him again in the gut, still no reaction. Evrin smirked; I saw something that Tooth couldn't see; his left hand curled up into a claw like position. Little emerald sparks shot out of each one of his fingers.

"No!" I cried out, grabbing his left hand. _**Zap!**_ The bolts of electric coursed through my veins making my heart pound vigorously. I gripped my chest breathing raggedly hoping my heart wouldn't give out like Bunny's did.

'Bunny' I thought dreadfully.

"Did you want something?" Evrin chuckled evilly.

"Don't," cough, "hurt Tooth!" I commanded him.

I looked up to Evrin, he now had Tooth in a vine embrace like I once was in, she struggled to get away but the vines wouldn't give. Evrin got on one knee to look at me; his smirk was so evil it hurt to look at. I shivered as he got closer to my body.

"I'm going to do whatever I want frost-bitch. It's not like you can stop me, although I did just kill the over grown Rabbit so I'll give you a break for a little while, well maybe," he snickered then got up again.

He turned to Tooth, "So, is it a problem that the rodent is dead?"

"He was more man than you'll ever be!" she spat back to him.

"Your right, I am no man, I am an Airule! I thought you knew that," he said with a poker face. Hadn't I heard that name before? It sounded vaguely familiar.

Tooth scoffed, "That race is harmless! You are _not_ one of them!"

"They are until you do what floppy ear has done to me!" he told her. That's where I had heard it! Bunny had said it was Airule blood that was on the arrow. Why would he put his own blood on a weapon?

"What did you have against Bunny anyway?" she asked with a glare in her eyes.

"Figures he never brought me up, his pride probably stopped him. He's not as innocent as you think," he told her.

"Pride? Bunny was a Guardian! He had no pride!" I defended.

"Oh yeah sure. The almighty fur-ball had _no _flaws! Oh wait, I forgot I was I talking to you!" he snickered. I hated this man with a fiery passion. I never wanted anyone dead so badly before. He killed Bunny, mocked me and Trapped Tooth.

"Why are you doing this anyway? Do you not have anything better to do than terr-," I was cut off by a howl. I looked towards the woods, gray and black wolves came emerging into sight with glowing gold eyes. In the moonlight they all seemed to have an angry scowl, their teeth were razor sharp and were coated with blood, their ears were torn and folded back.

All three of us were surrounded, I looked at Tooth, and she looked back at me in fright.

"Ah, there you all are! I was afraid you all got lost! Are you hungry?" the wolves howled in response to Evrin, "I have some fresh road kill!" Evrin looked down at me and winked, I scowled at him and at the thought of Bunny being road kill.

He looked back to the wolves, "Well what are you waiting for? Go ahead!"

The wolves charged, I closed my eyes expecting them to run for Bunny. I tried to stand but was knocked over by one of the wolves. Soon I was surrounded as they pounced on my sore body. Tooth let out a shriek as one of the wolves chomped my wrist. I let out a cry of agony as searing pain flooded my arm.

'_But that's a greyhound, do you know what greyhounds _do _to rabbits?' _I instantly felt guilty at what I had told Bunny not even a year ago. Now I knew what wolves _did _to rabbits. And I had set a hound on Bunny, if I knew they would do this I would have never hit the bell. I would have wanted to protect Bunny.

Soon they were all biting me everywhere, when I was bit I'd squirm to get away but was immediately bit again. Burning sensations covered my body like a wave; I could feel the blood leave my body. Tooth continued screaming and pleading with Evrin to let me go. I felt a bite on my leg that was so deep that I screamed. So loud I was surprised it didn't scare them away. I looked to Tooth, she squirmed as _skeletons _grabbed her wrists and began to pull her away towards the forest. The vines were gone and so was Evrin. I couldn't see Bunny anymore through the pack of wolves that attacked me. Tears spilled down my face as the animals viciously growled and bit down hard on my neck.

'I'll be with Bunny though soon,' I tried to comfort myself as the wolves continued to gnaw away at my flesh…

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! I AM WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT NOW, SHOULD BE UP SOON. **

**PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP CAN YOU REVIEW?**

**JUST A SMILE WILL DO!**

**I WANT TO KNOW THOUGH, IS THIS STORY A DECENT ONE?**


	10. Locked

**THANK YOU THE BLACK RAVEN AND GUEST-KCR FOR THOSE REVIEWS! THEY MADE MY DAY!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND CRITIQUE**

* * *

'Huh?' I thought as my eyes flew open.

I tried to move but could barely do so; there was a door of wood in front of me. I looked down that's when I realized… I was in a coffin.

I shifted my hands up and pushed on the board, it wouldn't budge. I pushed again with all of the strength I could find but it wouldn't move.

I knocked on the wood, "Hello? Hey! Can anyone hear me?"

The oxygen in the coffin was running low, I could tell by the burning sensation in my lunges, if I didn't hurry up out of this trap I was going to suffocate.

I began to bang on the wood, panic coursing through my body, "Someone please help!" I shouted.

"Please! Please! I'm going to die in here!" I hollered, hoping that someone would hear.

I struggled trying to kick the base of the coffin trying to see how strong it was, but the old timber wood seemed to be holding out. My oxygen was running dangerously low, I needed to get out. My breathing became heavy.

I needed a guardian, right now, "Bunny!" I called out. It felt like a slap in the face remembering what had happened. Tears welled up in my eyes for multiple reasons, I was going to be dead, Bunny _was_ dead, who knew what happened to Tooth, and I hadn't seen North or Sandy all night.

"Please!" I choked as tears spilled down my cheeks, "Let me go!"

I pounded on the wood as hard as I could, even faster now trying to grab the attention of absolutely anyone that could save me from my death.

"Help!" I cried, gasping for the oxygen that I no longer had.

I hit the wood so hard that it hurt my knuckles, but I couldn't stop, I needed help.

"Please! Help me! Bunny, Tooth, North, Sandy! Please!" I knew two out of four of those people were dead, well I'm sure he wouldn't have let Tooth live. But I could hope.

"Please! Help me I'm trapped!" I screamed, running out of breath fast.

My knuckles began to throb and bleed, marking where I had hit the wood every time with blood. '_You don't know what you have until it's gone'_ I told myself, 'I had this family for only a couple of months and now half of it is dead because I wanted to scare kids, I guess this is my punishment…'

I slammed my raw fists against the wood, begging for air to enter this soon to be grave. The air supply was so low; I could feel myself become dizzy. I had to keep trying before I become delirious and pass out.

"North!"

"Sandy!"

"Someone! Anyone, please!" I called.

"Evrin! You bastard! Let me out! Right now!" I yelled to him, hoping that he would hear.

My knuckles were inflamed in pain, blood stained the brownish wood, and I felt my body ache for air. I was going to die like this, but I wasn't going down without a fight. I thrashed around, trying someway to break a hole in the wood, crying out every guardian name I could think of. I could hear my heart pound in my head, it was becoming fast and uneven.

"Please," I croaked, "Manny! Please help me! Man in the Moon! Please!" I called to him.

I slammed as hard as I could against the box once more, my body ached, my hands hurt, but I couldn't give up. The air was becoming stale, that meant I only had minutes left…

"Bunny! North! Tooth! Sandy! Manny!" my tears fell on to my bare chest, "Someone help!"

The edges of my vision were becoming blurry, I could hear my heart beat become slower.

"No!" I cried out in protest of my dying.

I continued to pound against the wood as hard as I could. Nothing was happening, I was going to die. No more Jamie, North, Sandy, or anyone. I failed as a guardian, I couldn't even protect myself, how was I going to protect children!

My heart slowed even more, just as my eye lids became heavy. My body burned from head to foot for oxygen that I wasn't getting.

My energy slowed, tears fell, heart slowed. I felt my eyes close, I tried to move again, but my body wouldn't let me.

I tried to fight my eyes open again, but it was a fruitless effort. So I just allowed myself to fall back against the wood back. I was crying myself to 'sleep' in some words.

I could see snowflakes behind my closed lids. I was walking in a snowy blizzard there was nothing for miles but just countless flakes of frozen water. It was comfortable here, this world was my own. I wanted it so much. I searched the land of snow and ice feeling comfortable and as light as a feather.

_Crack!_

'What was that?' I asked myself. I didn't care and continued to wander through the unknown area.

I felt a rush go through my body and sighed in relief, my body didn't burn anymore. I must have died, and in all honesty, I was okay with it.

"Ow!" I felt something press against my stomach. Something at the same time my lips felt different, they felt warm, then another push against my stomach. The snowy world around me began to fade. _Why?_

More warmth was placed against my lips, and another blow to my chest or stomach, I really didn't couldn't tell where it was exactly.

I heard a faint whisper, "No," it said over and over again.

Another pump to my chest and the world around my turned black, then warmth against my lips.

I gasped and my eyes flew open, seeing Bunny looking down on me tears in his green eyes.

"Bunny!" I yelled out in shock, I wrapped my arms around his neck, "You were dead!"

"Nah mate I wasn't he only made ya think I was, I was just out cold!" he told me reassuringly.

"I can't believe it! You're alive! You're okay!" I shouted joyfully.

"Alive yah, okay, no. Jack we 'ave to get movin' Evrin will be 'ere any moment!"

He stood up slowly then reached out to take my hand, I took it immediately, standing up next to him. I threw my arms around his waist, catching him by surprise, "You saved my life Bunny! Thank you!"

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" I heard someone chant from behind us, I turned around to see my coffin, standing up against a tree, the wood cracked open. I looked further up tree and saw Evrin sitting on one of the branches.

Bunny forced my hands away and stepped in front of me, shielding me from him.

"Well damn, just damn," Evrin's voice was dark and disappointed, "If you would have waited another couple minutes Bunnymund, he could have been dead, but no. I guess I'm going to have to try a little bit harder."

Horror shot through me, 'try _harder!'_ I panicked.

Bunny swung around and scooped my up in his arms and began to run as fast as I'd ever seen him run, I looked back to see Evrin sitting in the tree looking grim, his green eyes glowing in the dark. Bats surrounded him, heading towards Bunny and I!

The bats were small with beady red eyes about the size of pumpkin seeds. Their wings were stretched in flight mode as they flew along screeching at us. They surrounded Bunny making him unable to see, the bats also surrounded me. I tried swatting them away but a couple grabbed both of my arms, I was being lifted into the air by the small creatures. Although Bunny couldn't see me, I was floating away.

"Bunny!" I cried, Bunny quickly reached around for me and grabbed my foot, he tugged, the bats tugged harder. The scariest part was is that Evrin wasn't too far away from me and I was afraid that he would shock me again.

"Oh no Jack!" I heard a booming voice that was Evrin's come from nowhere, "I'm simply going to use my right hand instead!"

Horror took over my body as I realized he just read my fear, and that his right hand was _fire_!

"Yep Jack, fire melts _ice!" _he cackled, Bunny gave another hard tug as the bats let go.

_BAM!_

Fire exploded out of the ground in front of us causing the bats to scurry away and Bunny to run at full speed when he had me back in his arms.

_BAM! _

Fire exploded out of the ground once more to the left of Bunny. Causing him to yelp, I shut my eyes placing full trust in Bunny that he would get us through this hell…


	11. And So It Begins

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS, PLEASE CONTINUE! ;)**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON**

* * *

"Guys!" Bunny called.

I opened my eyes to see the other three guardians standing there, North, Sandy, and Tooth.

"Tooth!" I called to her.

When Bunny reached the standing three, he set me down on my feet. I turned to look at him, his fur was singed in places, a few burn marks marked his ears and elbows, making me feel guilty.

"Tooth! How did you get away?" I asked her.

"The other guardians found the skeletons that were taking me away; North killed them while Sandy escaped with me."

I looked at North and Sandy, they both flashed me a grin.

"How are we going to get out of here?" I asked them.

"How are we going to get out of here?" a voice mocked me.

I spun around to see Evrin standing not too far behind Bunny, I felt something poke me, I turned around to see North with my staff in his hand. I took it from him then turned to face Evrin again, Bunny had his Boomerangs in hand, Sandy had his whip out, Tooth's wings were up, North had his swords ready, and I pointed my staff in his direction.

"Who are you and vhy are you doing dis?" North asked.

"Wow, I think I heard that question four times already tonight! Don't you guys have anything else to say?" he teased.

Bunny spoke up, "Your just a Pitch wanna-be!"

"A Pitch wanna-be? No, no, no. Our intentions are very different. Pitch wanted control over the world and to be feared by all. When I'm done with this, I'm going to go slither back to the place I came from, never to be seen again. Pitch wanted to make you all not believed in, I want most of you dead. And most importantly Pitch wanted every light out, well so do I, but that falls under a different category. I want to kill off and destroy everything that matters most to you," he looked at Bunny, "And the lights and the guardians happen to be in the way of me reaching my goal!"

Everyone gasped except for Bunny, "Ey why me! Why do ya wanna pick on me?"

Evrin looked offended, "I thought you were smart."

He raised his right hand, it became inflamed instantly, and he threw the ball of fire towards us. It landed in a couple inches away from us. The fire grew and became a sphere looking shape. I looked closer.

There was a girl in the flame; it was like watching a movie from in the fire.

She had beautiful long blond white hair that fell down to her ankles, her face was angelic it seemed to glow. Her eyes were a aquamarine color that matched the bow on her white dress. She wore a bracelet that was black with a bunch of meddles attached to it. She wore no shoes and how she ran it looked as though she was flying she was so graceful. She ran into a kitchen type room and pulled a knife out of an open drawer. She held the sharp end to something that could not be seen on the screen.

"Get out!" her amazing sounding voice echoed, "We have done nothing wrong!"

"Put the knife down!" an Aussie voice came off of the scene.

"No! I don't trust you! I don't want to hurt you with this, but if you try to hurt me, I will!" she told the voice.

"I don't wanna hurt ya Sheila but I will, put the knife down-," the voice began.

"No! Get out!" the girl commanded walking forward with the knife. Suddenly a dagger flew into scene and plunged into the girls dress and into her heart. She let out a scream so loud that it could probably kill someone; she fell to the ground, blood pouring and tears flowing.

A boy raced into the scene from the room beside the kitchen, he wore black pants and a white dress shirt, he had messy sand blonde hair, was very tall, with beautiful green eyes. He saw the girl on the ground and charged the creature off screen. He tackled the thing and it fell to the ground. We were seeing through the murderer's vision, the murderer must have been Evrin. But man was I wrong.

The boy's hair began to turn black as little flames flickered on the end of his locks, the green eyes turned bright orange and he bit down on the attacker's neck. The creature let out a scream as _Evrin_ came up with a mouth full of blood.

That's where the fire died, I looked up to Evrin. He had the same dagger that was in Pitch's back, plunged into the dirt on the outskirts of town, and the dagger that was in the girl's chest. He was playing with the blade.

"Look familiar Bunnymund," he directed towards Bunny, I looked to him, Bunny was completely speechless with a hand on his neck.

"You should know, it's a Pookan dagger, causes the most unbearable pain, and the quickest deaths," Evrin flung the dagger forward at top speed; everyone ducked as it plunged into a tree that was behind us. The tree suddenly became aged, it crumpled and fell over.

I looked back to Evrin with horror in my eyes.

"Grace…" I whispered in realization.

He heard me, "Shut up!" he screeched.

He jumped to the ground and reached inside his trench, he pulled out a sword and charged me.

North blocked his attack with one of his swords. Evrin turned his attention to him.

"You have a strong sword sir," he told North, "Usually blades shatter at the touch of my sword…"

"Tis a guardian sword," North told him with anger in his voice, "Vat is past is past, let it go…"

Evrin swung at North, North blocked. As soon as the sword blades hit, skeletons, pumpkin looking minions, and ghoulish looking things appeared out of the forest and charged the other guardians. Evrin and North continued in combat as the rest of us had to defend ourselves.

I blasted a few skeletons with frost which made their bones scatter. The pumpkin men were harder to beat, they had axes.

"Jack watch out!" Tooth yelled to me, I swung around and blasted a Pumpkin man that was sneaking up on me.

I watched North and Evrin again, Evrin was well trained he was able to offend and defend at the same time, but of course North has always been a warrior and was able to match the movements.

Bunny let out a scream, 'I've never heard him scream before,' I turned to see what had spooked him. Hanging from the trees by their necks were about five dead Pookas. Evrin let out an evil laugh.

* * *

**VOTE AND TELL ME WHETHER OR NOT I SHOULD DO A FIC ON EVRIN'S BACK STORY.**

**THANK YOU! MORE CHAPTERS WILL HOPEFULLY BE UP TODAY**


	12. The Battle

"Bunny!" I called rushing over to him through the fighting. When I finally reached him I grabbed his paw and tried to tug him away from the other Pookas.

"It's okay, just like you being dead it's all an illusion! It's to make you feel horror and pain, look at me!" I commanded. Bunny's eyes met mine; I had never seen him in so much distress.

"Bunny, we have to help the others, I don't know why you killed the girl and at the moment I don't care. We _need _to help the others!"

Bunny nodded, I let go of his hand and we both raced back into the fight.

"Awoo!" I heard from the forest, 'ah shit!' Bunny would be terrified of the wolves; he was out cold last time. I stopped and stood in front of him protectively, holding my staff outwards.

"What the bloody 'ell was that?" Bunny asked mortified.

"It's okay Bunny," I said, letting one hand go of my staff and taking Bunny's paw once more.

The wolves emerged from the misty woods that we were in; their golden eyes shimmered in the dark. Bunny gulped, I squeezed his paw in reassurance. I felt a finger at my neck; it was Bunny, tracing one of the wolf bites.

"We're going to be okay," I told him.

But I couldn't help but wince at what else I saw behind them, quite a few foxes followed. They would tear Rabbits to shreds. The fox's _red_ eyes show through the darkness. The wolves gave a howl again and ran for me and Bunny. I blasted a couple freezing them so that they couldn't come any closer, but that didn't stop the rest. I turned around and pushed Bunny, "Run!" I yelled at him.

I didn't have to say it twice, Bunny let go of my hand and ran as fast as he could.

"I'll be right back frostbite!" he called.

"Oof!" I let out a gasp as again I was knocked to the ground by the wolves.

"No!" I screamed.

The wolves dragged me backwards towards the rest of the group; one fox grabbed my staff and ran off with it. I could see Evrin and North going at it, they weren't even breaking a sweat. The wolves pinned me down with their Teeth, I couldn't move again at all because every time I did the wolves bit harder. One of the animals let out a howl, which caused Evrin to look over. He punched North with his left hand which electrocuted him. North fell to the ground in defeat, clutching his chest.

Evrin walked over to me, with an evil look in his now orange eyes. He had his sword in his hand, along with my staff. The fox must have given it to him.

"I should have killed you myself so long ago, but now I think I just might!" he told me.

He raised his sword ready to strike my chest. I shut my eyes waiting for the pain.

"Oh no ya don't!" Bunny said angrily. I opened my eyes to see that Bunny had tackled _Evrin_ to the ground now.

"You won't so much as touch 'em!" he growled at the sixteen year old. Bunny was terrifying looking when he was mad, his ears were pulled back, his teeth were bared, his glare hard and angry.

Evrin's sword was on the ground next to me, the wolves had scattered away, afraid of the humongous rabbit. I scrambled over to take it but when I made contact with it, it shocked me.

"I'd kill ya before ya'd even look at Jack wrong!" Bunny growled again. Evrin responded with a punch to the jaw. Bunny fell off of him. Evrin jumped on him. They rolled around on the ground for a minute, Evrin always getting the better of Bunny with his punches. Although Bunny wasn't doing too badly himself. He would always be able to kick Evrin off and hammer him with his own punches.

What they were doing could almost be described as sexual, Bunny would always top Evrin as Evrin would move his foot inwards and kick Bunny as hard as he could in his stomach. Even through all of the blood and anger Evrin was still amazingly attractive, although so was Bunny. Evrin rolled Bunny onto his back and sat on his chest, he held out his right hand in my direction, the sword came to life and flew into his hand. He pointed the tip at Bunny's throat.

"No!" I yelled, running over and tackling Evrin myself. I didn't stand a chance though; he pushed me onto my back and placed his once more sword less hand on my bare chest. Searing pain coursed through my body, worse than electrocution. I felt heat course through my body and cried out for help. He was going to _melt _me. Bunny pounced on Evrin once more, knocking him off of me. The rolled away, I followed close behind, trying to help Bunny to the best of my ability.

'What's that?' I asked myself, 'It's a cliff…'

"Bunny watch out!" I hollered.

They stopped rolling at the edge of the cliff. Bunny was on top of Evrin again, Evrin had his right hand up, it was inflamed. Bunny's chest fur was singed completely in one spot. Evrin kicked Bunny off (thankfully not over the edge) Bunny stood up, Evrin did the same. Bunny ran head on catching Evrin by surprise, knocking him off of the edge. I ran over to Bunny. When I reached him I could see that his white and gray fur was blood stained.

"Bunny are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. How 'bout you?" he replied me.

"If you're fine, I'm fine," I knew it sounded awkward but it was true. Bunny flashed me a smug smirk.

Tooth screamed.

"We betta' go help," Bunny told me.

We raced back through the trees, watching for any of Evrin's animals. When we reached the little clearing where the other guardians were we saw what made Tooth scream, there stood Evrin. There were no longer any minions; they were all on the ground dead.

Bunny and I looked at him in disbelief.

"You didn't think I could go down _that_ easy did you?" he asked Bunny and I.

Bunny let a growl escape from his lips.

We walked closer to the other three guardians. Tooth was shaking from fright, North already had a black eye forming, and Sandy looked warn down.

"Buzz off Fuck face!" I yelled at him, causing Tooth to flinch, "You lost! There's nothing else to it!"

"Lost? No, I'm not done yet!" he laughed then disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Tooth asked. We were answered by a scream…

When we finally reached the destination of the scream, it was in the center of town. A crowd of people and children in costumes surrounded something in a circle. The guardians and I ran over, we ran past a few people. I gasped at what I saw.

It was the older girl from before, the one who was being bitchy to her younger sister. She was on the ground, dead.

"He's going to kill the kids!" Tooth said with a gasp.

"Evrin!" Bunny yelled, "Come here and face me like a man!"

"Why?" The razor sharp voice came from nowhere again, "You aren't a man!"

Evrin landed behind us. We all turned around to face him.

"I'm gonna kill ya!" Bunny growled.

Evrin pretended to yawn, "I'm not afraid of you."

Bunny charged Evrin. But as soon as Bunny could get close enough, Evrin swatted him away with one swift movement, causing Bunny to fly backwards and hit a house. At the same time the rest of us ran straight for Evrin. My staff pointed straight at him, North's swords were out, Tooth's fists were up, Sandy had his whip ready. North reached him first and stabbed him in the chest.

Evrin gasped and recoiled, putting his head down. He looked up with a smirk, than exploded into what seemed like millions of bats. They attacked us, pulling at my hair and scratching at my chest. Their bites were small but painful. Sometime Bunny got back, he raced to me and began swatting them away one by one.

The bats pulled back and reassembled into Evrin. He smirked at us.

"Hurt us! Not the children!" Tooth told him.

"I think I may take you up on that offer!" he told her.

He disappeared again, leaving a trail of leaves that led back into the woods…

When we were in the woods we searched for him, but there was no sign. The autumn trees swayed in the slight breeze, so did Bunny's fur. It ruffled slightly every time there was a gust of wind. I kept thinking back to that dead girl, her sister was probably terrified. Thinking about her heartbroken parents made my stomach feel even worse.

"Hey Jack?" Bunny asked me, I turned my head to see him walking beside me.

"Yeah Bunny?"

"Ya look like you're gonna be sick, do ya want me ta carry ya?" he offered.

"No thanks Bunny, we have to stay on our toes," I told him, smiling. I thought it was very considerate of Bunny to want to carry me when I didn't feel good. I walked a little closer to him, so we were almost shoulder to shoulder.

"I think he tricked us," Tooth said with a sigh as we reached a clearing.

"I think your right Tooth," North told her.

As soon as they said that fire shot out of the ground everywhere causing to big ring to form around the forest. The room in between it was about the size of a football field. Evrin stood in the middle of it.

"We are going to end this now," he declared.

"Are ya ready," Bunny asked him.

"Are you?" he answered.

"I'm ready as I'll eva' be!"

"Good!" he said as some of the trees came to life and began walking towards the guardians and I. Everyone but Bunnymund pulled back. He charged.

Evrin kept his arms open as like waiting for an embrace. Snakes began to slither out of his sleeves and onto the ground. When they hit the forest floor they slithered forward, ready to strike. They passed Bunny and headed straight for us…

AUTHORS POV.

Bunny charged full speed forward, ready to knock Evrin over with all of the power he had, Evrin just sat there waiting for him. When Bunny was only a few yards away, Evrin began to walk forwards.

Bunny was met with a sharp jab to the chest, which made him topple backwards a bit. He quickly regained his balance and swung a punch himself, Evrin dodged. Bunny tried again, but again missed. Evrin jumped on his back wrapping his arms around Bunny's throat and pulling back with unbelievable strength. Bunny choked and fell backwards crushing Evrin. Evrin fell off and the Pooka got up. Evrin ran over and quickly wrapped the Pooka in a bone breaking embrace causing a moan to leave the Pooka.

Jack heard this and left his fight with the trees to run over to Bunny and Evrin. He blasted Evrin with as much frost as he could make, Evrin released Bunny who fell to the ground coughing…

JACK'S POV.

I blasted a string of frost at Evrin but to my surprise he met it with a string of fire. The temperature met in the middle causing a ground breaking reaction. Sparks flew everywhere, some fire some ice. I pushed my powers as hard as they could go, trying to beat the fire that fought me. '_Fire and ice_' I thought to myself with a smile. Evrin's left hand was incasing Bunny in an electric cage while his right hand was focused on me. The fire was beating me; it was getting closer to me than my ice was to Evrin. I gave up, falling over from over use of powers.

He ran over to me, grabbing me with his hand. He threw me into the air, although I had my staff, he wasn't used to me flying. Looked up to me with a smirk on his face, he lifted from the ground in a floating action. 'Shit!' I thought, 'really he had to be able to fly to!'

He blasted a line of fire at me, I dodged.

"Give up Jack, I'm going to kill you all anyway. Just say your goodbyes and be done with it," he said with all seriousness. He floated back down.

Bunny pounced again, this time _visibly _knocking the breath out of him.

"I told ya, yer not gonna touch 'em!" he growled with a smirk.

Evrin was smirking as well, I wasn't sure why, until I got a closer look.

"Bunny!" I called in horrifying realization.

Bunny looked down, there in his stomach, was Evrin's blade. Bunny pulled off of him standing up, looking at the oozing wound. He fell over.

"No!" I screamed in a demonic deep type voice, I had never heard myself make that noise before. I pounced on Evrin, knocking the sword out of his hand. All of my hate and anger flowed forth; I punched him so hard I felt my knuckle crack. I clawed at his face and neck, wanting to hurt him in any way possible. I knew Bunny was going to be fine, but I was so _fucking sick of this bastard!_

He pushed me off of him, I fell to the ground. He picked me up by my neck and placed his left hand over my heart.

_**Zap!**_

Electric shocks sped through my body, my adrenaline went into hyper-drive.

_**ZAP!**_

My heart sped up at such an unbearable pace.

_**ZAP!**_

My vision began to get blurry, pain shot through my body.

I fell to the ground and so did Evrin, Bunny had his boomerang in hand, back and forth constantly slashing Evrin's face and chest.

"Grace can't save ya now!" Bunny told him.

He shoved Bunny off so hard that Bunny let out a gasp. He sped over to me, his eyes were _black!_ He placed both hands on my head…

_**ZAP! **_

One hand burned me while the other hand shocked me I fell to the ground in the most pain I'd ever been in. My body twisted into position's that I didn't even think possible, I cried out for Bunny but it all came out in groans. I felt my mouth foam, my eyes rolled back into my head. My head throbbed and spun, I felt my body parts go into a spasm all at once.

Once my attack was over, I tried to stand, but fell over. My eyes flew open. Bunny had Evrin on the ground; Evrin was just smirking evilly as Bunny cussed at him.

"Ya matha' fucker, yer gonna die tanight if I 'ave ta go down with ya!" he growled evilly.

Evrin pushed him off with a punch to the face, causing Bunny to cry out. Evrin stood up and picked up Bunny by the scruff of his neck and tossed him into a tree. The tree fell over along with Bunny, causing another cry from the Pooka. Bunny got up, his nose bleeding, part of his right ear ripped, eyes glaring, and chest heaving. Bunny was _scary _looking, he no longer looked like the fluffy Easter Bunny, no, he looked like a warrior.

He cried a battle cry and pulled out his boomerangs, tossing them at Evrin. Evrin dodged and ran towards him. This time Bunny grabbed _him_ by the neck and pounded him into the fallen tree. Bunny's punches came with such a breath taking force that even _I_ winced. He grabbed with both hands at Evrin's neck and squeezed, causing him to cut off his breathing. He shook him around like a rag doll and began smashing him once again into the fallen tree. Little yelps escaped from Evrin's lips.

Bunny pulled him close and spoke.

"This is what you get for messing with my snowflake," he growled. He threw Evrin into the air and caught him backwards and with one swift movement snapped his neck...


	13. Dark Glass

Bunny just stood there, towering over the once menacing boy. His black hair slowly turned into sandy blond, his orange eyes faded into calm green, and the fire surrounding his hair slowly died.

"Bunny," he choked.

"Wha' I told ya didn't I, yer dead now," Bunny growled back.

"Thank you," he wheezed out. His body on the ground began to shake.

"I get to be with… Grace…"and with that he breathed his last. His broken neck wasn't too visible, but you could still tell that there was defiantly something wrong with him.

Bunny's ears dropped as he looked over the sixteen year old on the ground.

"I-I-I just killed a kid…" Bunny said with disbelief tainting his voice.

I got up and ran over to him.

"Bunny, this _kid_ may have been a kid, but he still was dangerous. I mean you saved probably a lot of other kids, including me and the other guardians and he was going to try to kill off anything that meant something to you. I think you have enough excuses to kill him," I told him.

Bunny didn't answer he just stooped down and picked up Evrin in his arms. We walked back slowly and silently to the others, they had killed off all of the minions that he sent for them.

Tooth gasped, "Bunny, how did you do it?"

"It was kinda difficult," Bunny answered with a grim tone. Bunny passed the rest of the guardians and kept walking with me at his side…

We buried him. We walked back to the place where we had entered the town, the place where I had seen him first, and the place where we had all came in. Once we had all finished digging (with our hands) we placed him in the grave and buried the dirt on top of him. Tooth had gathered leaves, twigs, stones, and plants together which she carefully placed around the grave site. When she was done we all took a step back, admiring the work that she had done. Bunny looked depressed, like it was one of his own that had died. His ears were low, along with his head, he didn't stand erect, but slouched over, and I could barely make out _tears _forming in his eyes. I wondered why. Evrin had tried to kill_ all_ of us tonight, yet Bunny still felt bad that he was dead.

Tooth bid goodnight to everyone and flew off at top speed, North also said goodnight and pulled out a snow globe, he shook it then threw it to the ground. The portal opened and he stepped through it causing the portal to close behind him. Sandy saluted us then took off. It was just Bunny and I, alone.

"Bunny, why are you so sad?" I asked him, "Tell me the full reason."

"Jack, when I killed that Sheila that day, I saw what I had done. She had ta be only fifteen, no olda' I killed 'er on orda's. The Pooka's orda's they said that airules we becomin' reckless, they said to take prisoners if they cooperated, but otherwise they were ta be killed. She wasn't so orda's were to kill 'er, so I did. But I never got ova' the fact that I killed a lil' girl like her. That's when I saw Evrin comin' afta' me, I knew that I had caused 'im a lot of pain, so I vowed to myself that I'd never kill a child like that again. I wanted to find Evrin to apologize in the best way that I could, but couldn't find 'im. So when I killed 'im tonight I felt terrible, not only had I vowed that I wouldn't kill like that again, but I killed the girls mate…" Bunny's voice surprisingly cracked as one tear fell from one of the emerald orbs.

"Oh Bunny," I whispered. I turned to him and wrapped my arms around his neck in an embrace. I was never _too _big of a hugger, especially with guys, but Bunny _defiantly _needed one now. He responded by wrapping his arms around my back, hugging me tighter.

Suddenly from nowhere, music started… I looked around from Bunny's shoulder to look for the source of music. But what I found was not a music source.

"Bunny look!" I said, he let go of me, turned around and gasped. There was Evrin, with shaggy sandy blond hair, a white shirt and brown pants. He was with a girl who had white blond hair that reached down to her ankles, she was in the most beautiful blue dress that matched her aquamarine eyes. Grace.

They were dancing to the music, chest to chest as like you would do at a wedding…

_**(GO LOOK UP: "KRISTEN LAWRENCE – DARK GLASS" ON YOUTUBE RIGHT NOW! YOU WON'T GET THE FULL EFFECT OTHER WISE!)**_

**_"I saw the earth as a moon-like globe_**

**_Outside my window, shower window."_**

They danced in a circle

**_"No glass impaired my sight this night_**

**_As a vision pulled my ear, 'Come out here.'_**

**_All the atmosphere had shattered_**

**_And fell in fragments like dark glass from the sky._**

**_No one can say, none can detail_**

**_Where droplets splashed and shards rushed maddened."_**

He pulled her closer, one hand on her waist, the other hand holding hers.

**_"Everything was a shade of blue,_**

**_Round and grand and blue,_**

**_So close, I had to check what planet I was on._**

**_How radiant the sphere appeared!_**

**_Glowing water waved a mirror._**

**_Long points of white turned the earth with sparkling hums."_**

They got closer together, Grace's dress spinning when he twirled her.

**_"The continents seemed a little fuzzy_**

**_As they throbbed in their green pattern._**

**_I stretched my arms to their expanse,_**

**_So round, so bold,_**

**_So feeling and yet small._**

**_Through this night I could fly_**

**_Past all wintery fences high,_**

**_Alone for miles around."_**

They continued dancing…

**_"Am I too far above ground?_**

**_The motion pulled, so where's too far?_**

**_Everything was a shade of blue,_**

**_Round and grand and blue,_**

**_So close, I had to check what planet I was on._**

**_How radiant the sphere appeared!_**

**_Glowing water waved a mirror._**

**_Long points of white turned the earth with sparkling hums."_**

They danced slower.

**_"My elbows leaned on the tile –_**

**_I forgot there was tile for a while –_**

**_And soaked in absence of time."_**

They came closer together dancing very slowly now…

**_"The steam gathered dew in mind._**

**_So, light and dark spin their fight –_**

**_Or agree to what they are –_**

**_All at night outside my window."_**

And with that he leaned in and kissed her. The music faded and so did they until the music and the couple were completely invisible…


	14. Epilogue (Jackrabbit Version)

A smile pulled at Bunny's lips, "Well, at least they get a happy ending."

"See, you did bring them back together! Maybe not in a normal way, but you did!" I told him supportively.

"Yeah, I've neva' seen anyone dance as graceful that!" he said, still in shock.

"It _was_ romantic, it was a good way to end a _very_ hectic night," I said with a giggle.

"Hectic indeed!" Bunny replied.

It was silent for a couple of moments, Bunny looked like he was trying to say something to me, but would choke every time he tried. He looked to the ground and crossed his arms in frustration.

"Bunny?" I asked, placing a hand on one of his paws, "Yo kangaroo? Do you have something to say to me?"

Bunny cracked a smile at the nick-name. Then he spoke.

"Did ya mean what ya said?" he asked nervously.

"About what?" I asked, not recalling the situation.

"About ya bein' in love with me?"

"Oh," I whispered, feeling frost creep up on my cheeks, "I-I- I don't know…" I said truthfully. This night had been so crazy I couldn't really keep my head straight.

"I figured ya just said it ta try 'n save me, I appreciate it though," Bunny said with a smile.

Bunny tapped the ground with his foot, the earth opened at his command.

"Oh, by the way… Trick 'r treat frostbite?" he asked me.

I thought it over, theatrically pretending to stroke my non-existent beard. I put my hands at my sides.

"Treat!" I commanded.

Bunny quickly leaned over and pecked me on the lips, he backed away, winked then jumped into the opening in the earth.

I froze. Completely shocked. I couldn't believe I just _kissed the_ _Easter Bunny!_

I laughed, "Stupid Kangaroo!"

I took off at light speed trying to reach burgesses before morning…

EVRIN'S POV

Jack took off at light speed, staff in his left hand.

I looked down at my beautiful darling, "Told you so!" she teased.

"Alright, fine!" I said with much emphasis, "What do I owe you?"

"You can guess," she smiled evilly.

I leaned down and kissed her nose, "You're a little goblin you know that?"

"Of course I do," she said cockily, she wrapped her arms around my neck and jumped into my arms, "But I'm _your _goblin!"

"Yes, I would say that's correct!"

"That rabbit and that boy are made for each other!" she said with a tired yawn.

"Yes I know," I agreed.

"I missed you," she told me.

"I missed you to Grace…" I told her giving her an Eskimo kiss.

* * *

**THE END**

**FOR NOW.**

**THERE MAY BE A PREQUEL FOR EVRIN AND MAYBE A SEQUEL FOR THIS ONE.**

**THANK YOU ALL! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I HAVE ALTERNATE EPILOGUES I WILL POST THEM SOON! **


End file.
